Leo's Secret
by alechrnol11
Summary: Leo wasn't as weak and helpless as everyone thinks. No one knew that behind the mask many secrets lie, including the biggest one of all. A/N: my first fan fiction not as bad as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats **

Summary: Leo wasn't as weak and helpless as everyone thinks. No one knew that behind the mask many secrets lie, including the biggest one of all. **A/N:** my first fan fiction not as bad as it sounds.

Leo smiled as he walked away from his bickering siblings. It was great that they were spending time together, even if they were fighting.

"Adam, Bree, Chase come on stop the fighting we have an urgent mission alert. A toxic gas cloud from a space station on the moon is approaching fast and will destroy everyone on earth I need you to stop it before it does." Mr. Davenport franticly stated.

"FINE but this isn't over Adam I will get my payback." Chase threatened.

"Guys just go suit up."

As the three teens and Mr. Davenport headed downstairs Leo headed upstairs to his room. Making sure no one was around he went into his closet and pushed aside a pile of clothes revealing a old shoe box. Leo gingerly picked up the box and took off the lid. Inside the box lay a pink ribbon and a picture of a mom, a dad, and twins one in blue and one in pink. Leo then picked up the bow very carefully it brought back so many memories.

_*Flashback*_

_"__Leo come on!" yelled the girl with the pink bow_

_"__We're going to be late for training!"_

_"__Coming!" he yelled back._

_Tasha sat in the corner of the room watching her husband teach the twins to use and control their abilities. Her husband had these abilities from a pill he accidentally swallowed. The pill changed the structure of his DNA causing him to have the ability to bend water, earth, fire, and wind. These abilities passed on to their children, Leo and Greta. Although the twins weren't old enough to understand the abilities they had acquired came with a price: they were top targets on the governments test subject list. This greatly worried her at first but then she realized they would be looking for a family of three mom, dad, and their daughter because of faulty doctors equipment and a home birth Leo was never accounted for._

_"__DAD I DID IT!" screamed Greta in excitement_

_"__Awesome darling," Replied David._

_'__Great__job Greta," Congratulated Leo._

_"__Thanks Leo and I just know you will be a master of the elements in a short amount of time"_

_And with that they shared a sibling hug._

_*flashback end*_

"Leo get down here for dinner your siblings just got back from another successful mission."

"Coming mom." He replied.

**A/N: I need one review to post next chapter. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own lab rats.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update school just started and I was really busy, but enough about me you want to hear about Leo.**

"So how was the mission guys?"

" We totally nailed it everyone is now, thanks to us, sa-"

"ADAM PUT ME DOWN!"

"Why Chase? This is so funny."

"Guys just cut it out."

"Leo stay out of this you don't know what it is like to have a sibling that annoys you to death."

At this Leo and Tasha shared a knowing glance.

'Yah you are right I don't know what it is like to have a sibling. GuessIll go get ready for bed then."

"And I will go get ready for my date with Ethan."

As Leo made his way to his bedroom he thought about what his life would be like if he didn't have these massive secrets to hide from his step-siblings. Deep down he really wanted to tell them, but he knew if he did the same fate that his sister had awaited him. He had to practice the elements so he wouldn't accidentally expose himself. He had mastered wind, fire, and earth, all he needed to master now was water. Water. That is what Greta was always good at. But she had always believed he could do it. That is the reason he still practices it. For if she hadn't he would have given this up a long time ago. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream, one that was unmistakeably Tasha's.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"It's Bree. She was kidnapped by Krane."

"Come on Adam lets go suit up."

"No Chase we need a plan. We wait until morning," Stated .

Leo just stood there hoping Bree was ok. He didn't know what would happen next but he knew it wouldn't be good.

**A/N- You guys are awesome. I thought no one would like this story but you showed me otherwise. I owe you guys a ton. PS: keep reviewing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own lab rats**

Leo was upstairs in his room practicing the elements. After the events that happened to Bree and his brothers

he couldn't exactly decide what to do, so logically he decided to do what he does best. Leo wasn't known for

being good at much and seeing this is the one thing he couldn't share it as ironic that he was a master at it. Leo

swiftly moved his right hand and concentrated on making it rain. He did it. The whole room was soaked but Leo

didn't care he had finally mastered water. Just another accomplishment he couldn't share. Leo's training was

interrupted but Tasha calling him downstairs.

**5 minutes later**

Leo thought about the news he had just received. His Brothers had gone on the mission to rescue Bree, but of

course something went wrong and they ended up being captured as well. His mother and himself had Warned

Mr Davenport about going after them, but being Mr Davenport with this huge ego decided to go after them. Mr

Davenports gadgets just so happened to fail him then and he like the others and it up getting captured. This

then left Tasha and Leo at the house not knowing what to do next. Tasha and Leo spent the next week deciding

what to do. Then today came. The day they got the letter. That day they realized Leo's secret wasn't as safe as

they thought. The letter read

_Dear Leo,_

_hello it's me again. Who are you? You may be asking now. Tell me Leo do you remember are those years ago _

_when you were locked in that tiny room with your sister and she told you to get away and she would sacrifice _

_herself to the government, and you she told you could live and she could be the one captured. You refuse there _

_was no way you're gonna let your sister take your place but now I am at getting your sister and that's final wish_

_you got away. I suppose you wonder what happened to her. Well your just gonna have to meet me to find out. _

_Hello it would be amazing to have you in my hand the ultimate weapon the only person in the world that has _

_natural superhuman ability of powers. If you want this tidbit of information and I suggest you come and meet _

_me at the same place where everyone missing the same place where stepfamily is being held captive and don't _

_bother ringing any weapons with you. I hope to see you at 12 tomorrow._

_love, _

_The Enemy_

This brings us to where we are now. Looking at the letter like he's been doing for the past hour wondering what

he should do that. Tasha of course told him not to go even though she is just as good as curious what happened

to the other child as Leo. Leo knew what he was going to do. He also knew that it wasn't the best plan to walk

right into the enemy's trap. But he needed to know what happened to his sister and save his family. His family.

Would they even accept him after this? He knew they were gonna find out exactly what his secrets were and

they were going to be very angry at him for hiding it for so long. This was a risk Leo was willing to take as long

as it saved his family. He knew what he had to do. With the safety of his family and main Leo walked out the

door and into a certain trap.

A/N sorry it's short. I'm running out of ideas here so any idea would be great. You guys are the best. I alwaysturn towards your reviews when I am having a bad day. You mean so much and nothing can ever let you guys know how much you mean to me.


	4. Chapter 4

_*A long time ago*_

_Leo was an amazing brother. At least in her eyes he was. She never let him see just how _

_hard she had to strive to be better than him. He thought she was perfect, and she kinda_

_liked the attention of her twin brother. Their father was very equal towards both of them, _

_but they both knew Gretta had learned much more advanced techniques. Leo just had the _

_ability to control his powers and he was good at keeping the secret of them. Gretta wasn't _

_so much. That is why she knew that it must be her that the agency had; it was her that _

_made the mistake in the first place, so it seemed fit. It was a mistake, honest it was. She _

_just got a little to mad at the kid who always picked on Leo at school. She conjured fire. _

_The government was alerted, and now had their house surrounded. As far as they knew _

_only one of them existed, well beside their father. Leo and Gretta watched as the bullets _

_flew through his head, back, and chest. The rose tinted blood soaking his shirt. The _

_agents didn't see them because they were hiding in a closet, but it was only a matter of _

_time before they discovered where they were hiding._

_"__Leo, never ever, ever, ever tell anyone about your powers ok?" she said to her twin._

_"__Yah, I know but-"_

_"__Good, I love you Leo."_

_With those words Gretta stepped out into a life of torture._

_\_

*NOW*

Gretta awoke to the same familiar scene, a clean white lab with her hooked up to some

crazy machine. They performed experiments and tortured her every day with out fail. She

had grown immune to pain. Same routine, wake up, experiment, sleep on an endless cycle.

Today was a little different though.

"Ah, I see you're awake, let me tell you some exciting news. You're going to be moved

into my care now. Doesn't that sound exciting? Oh and on top of that you'll get to watch

the death of your brother Leo. It will be so exciting when he finds out that I have you and

he cant stop me. Oh, I recon its time for a meting with him. See you soon my darling."

With that he walked out of the room, and left Gretta with a silent prayer Leo knew what

mess he was getting himself into, and that somehow, in someway he would find a way to

get out.

**A/N So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I don't own Lab Rats (or any other references)**

Chase stood in his dark cell; surrounded by his family he knew there would be no means of escaping. Somehow the kidnapper managed to capture himself and his bionic siblings, their genius father, and create a perfect prison made of dwarf star alloy, the densest material in the whole of creation. He was alone, yet completely surrounded by his family made to watch them suffer and wither around him. He supposed that he was suffering just as much as them. To avoid this suffering as much as possible he spent days and days and hours and hours calculating whatever possible way he could escape. It had only been a week since they were captured. Every night a black smoke fills the room knocking them out and when they wake up there is always food. His father, sister, and brother all tried every way possible to get them out of this cruel place. They had no hope, because they knew Leo would never be able to get them out. He was wimpy, young, and naive. Chase sat down on the cold white floor, and watched as the black smoke swirled around him, his last conscious thoughts being one of a world with no hope, no light, and no escape a terrible nightmare. Except wasn't, it was reality.

**Please review. I am currently in the process of writing the next chapter and I promise it will come soon! Oh and let me know if you got the reference. Also sorry if it is short... I am working in making them longer**


	6. Chapter 6

. Leo solemnly stuffed his pants into his pocket. The night was cold and dark giving off an Erie sense. He inched toward the Old rickety wooden bench. He sat down. Now all he could do was wait. Leo didn't know how his family would react if they saw him use his powers, so he decided if at all possible he wouldn't use any at all. Now there's an interesting subject. His powers,glad I was much better and her powers when she had them and all he was was not very good. He is now a master of the elements like Greta. Greta. He was so young when he lost Greta and watch his father died in front of his eyes. He remembered the funeral for his father. Well not really the funeral more like the time he spent that his father's grave. He remembered making a promise, well least it's five-year-old self made a promise. He promised these exact words while laying the red rose atop his dads coffin. "I promised Dad, I'll learn to control the powers just like you did and I'll find Greta in your name."that was a promise he would uphold, until this very day. Leo was snapped out of his thoughts, by the rustling of leaves. "Who's there?"he pulled back his arms and put his foot forward sleep is in the fighting position ready to attack in a moments notice. Seconds later a bunny stepped out from behind the Bush. Immediately he held up his hands and rolled his eyes, only a stupid bunny. He looked closer at the bunny, and realized it wasn't A bunny at all. It was a machine, robotic bunny to be exact. In this moment of confusion he felt the Prick at the back of his neck. The next thing he remembered everything was dark.

Leo awoke in a cell. Not your average cell not the dungeon type, you know the one from medieval times. This is more of a modern cell all white walls with the single door and it just annoyed him that The door was yellow. A closer look at the walls made them realize that they weren't ordinary walls they were like the tinted windows in the car except reverse you couldn't see out but others can see in. Looking through the window glass Leo could see his family. He didn't see any signs that they have been harmed in fact they look more frustrated than harmed. Adam was using his fist to smash the wall or at least try to, he hadn't even made a dent. Bree was just sitting in the bed looked like she thought it's hopeless. And Chase, chasing looking at the wall trying to find a way to move it. And Mr. Davenport yeah well he was asleep on the floor. Leo rolled his eyes. Of course he was. He was suddenly snapped out of his box when a door started to open and there, was a blinding slowly and surely a figure started to emerge. It was a woman fun it was a woman with her hair in a bun and a white lab coat Leo was surprised when she motioned for him to follow. Not wanting more trouble and knowing he agreed to this, Leo followed her. he walked up to the room that in the corner he knew that there laid the cell his family was being held in. He couldn't see much of the rest of the room, seeing as it was pitch black he just knew that the family was there because of the light emitting from the corner. The scientist lady gave him a slight nod as if to move forward when a spotlight appeared in front of him.

"Scanning, scanning" a machine voice said almost as soon as he stepped into the light. He glanced over at his family's cell and saw that they had seen him. They each gave him looks that said he was an idiot for coming here and he couldn't possibly do anything to help them. He glanced away, not wanting to deal with the scrutiny at the moment.

"You sent a note, requesting we meet? Well, here I am so what do you want!"He shouted to the air. Then her remembered the scientist lady who brought him here. He whipped around angrily to demand answers, then realized she wasn't there anymore.

"We'll come on then show yourselves! You can't just bring me all the way here for nothing! "

The next thing Leo heard was the clicking of heels as someone drew closer. The spotlight turned off and the regular lights came back on. The room he was in...looked exactly like his cell. The woman walked into the room looked like she was on a business trip with the briefcase and all. It was only till she sat down to Leo noticed there was a small rectangular table in the middle of this white room. Then she spoke,

"Sit, my son we do have a lot to catch up on."

"Leo carefully pulled out the chair, and suspiciously eyed the woman as he slowly made a move to sit down.

"My dear Leo, we have been looking for you for quite some time. You see I know of your special powers, and I want to study you, you have mastered them farther than anyone else that I know of. You mastered them farther than your father whom we kept a close eye on. So if you would willingly follow me through the door we will commence studying you immediately."

She stretched out her hand and Leo thought she was going to grab him. But she just held them out. Leo's is mind started to go dark and cold ,and it felt weird, almost like his brain had been infiltrated. He realized what was happening A second too late. She was already accessing every one of Leo's mind files. All his memories, everything he's kept hidden all his feelings. It felt like a surge of emotion flowing through him. Suddenly she was ripped away.

"You've seen only a taste of what I can do, so now will you come with me or not?"

"No"

"Leo couldn't remember much as he surveyed the damage around him. Chase walked up to him.

"You basically tore the whole building apart, and you have special abilities to? How?"

"Leo rubbed his temples, "look guys, I don't have time for this."

He wondered how much the woman had seen. And he hadn't found what he was looking for, Greta. He knew she was still out there some where, but so was the organization that had just tried to take him he pulled out a picture of Greta. He smiled and pulled it close to his chest he felt a hand on his shoulder And looked up to see mr. Davenport smiling at him. He knew they would want answers, but today they had given enough of themselves. Leo knew that woman had powers. Like his except it's different and if there were people working for another side, people he didn't know about, Who knows how many more there could be. But for now he smiled, and he somehow knew it would all work out.


	7. So sorry

Guys I am so so so so sorry this is late. I've been kind of having a writers block and well as you can see I Kinda made the chapter choppy and didn't really know what to put next. I am sorry it took so long to update you guys have no idea how bad I feel that it took so long. And if you have any ideas as what to write next then I am open to any of them. Again sorry it took so long and I know that last chapter wasn't my best and I'm sorry about that. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review on the story. It means so much to me.


End file.
